Numerous solution techniques are available for organizations to perform variety of tasks, including but not limited to, recognition of text from images, creation of digital albums, document translation, detection of anomalies in the video data etc. The solution techniques include but are not limited to various software based applications and various crowdsourcing services.
For example, the task of recognition of handwritten text from scanned images is accomplished using various optical or intelligent character recognition algorithms. The Optical Character Recognition (OCR) algorithms have been developed for decades, and their performance has been reliable. Lately, crowdsourcing has also emerged as a favorable option for character/word/sentence recognition of handwritten texts at a reduced cost.
Due to the availability of a large number of techniques for accomplishing various tasks, the primary problem associated with it is in choosing the best technique for completing any given task at an optimal cost.